User blog:Iamthelegion/The Spider vs Forgotten Spider-Man - Alternate Rap Battles of Horror 2
After the first one failed spectacularly, I had to make sure this one would be good, so it took a while. And its short. Also, I kept forgetting to upload it. Due to the plans for Bloody GIR vs Freddy Fazbear being for a long battle, it has been switched to battle 9 and replaced with Jeff the Killer's battle, which will be next. Anyway, credit to User:SkeepTieel for the awesome title cards and credit to User:LeandroGaming1 for the awesome iTunes cover. Finally, credit to User:John Micheal Mitchell for introducing me to Forgotten Spider-Man, this battle is dedicated to him. Anyway, Venom is spat as the two incarnations of Peter Parker being possessed by the Carnage symbiote face off. Cast and Background: Legion as The Spider Legion as Forgotten Spider-Man Glisc as Announcer (hopefully) One day as the Exiles milled about Peter Parker was sent on as scout The universe he found to his liking And Forgotten Spider-Man was there for fighting Versus The Battle: The Spider: I'm the original Petey Carnage thrilling the Marvel nation My bloodthirsty rhymes more disconcerting than teleportation Remove your brain from your body, how's that for emancipation? Weapon X to leave you vexed and spit you out before digestation End you like any Sentinel or toddler, you were made by a mental patient After one blow you're deader than your fame, needing a vacation A battle with I leads to more than Carnage - unadulterated devastation So I recommend you be snappy with your verse, I get a little impatient Forgotten Spider-Man: Welcome, true believers, to Forgotten Spider-Man issue one Kill the readers after I demolish this duce for some new fun Left a trail of bodies thick as thieves from Argentina to Sasketchewan I'm forgotten, but you were never known to be the symbiote who won Brain you and all your Exiles, win by a mile, it's true, son Killed MJ's spine, I'm better by nine, cutthroat rhymes, you are done The lamest Carnage I've seen since Drake Bell, I crush with a trillon Newtons Devour you like the Venom from hell. Face it Tiger, you just blew the big one The Spider: Lol, claiming to be a killer to the ally of Kane, Sabretooth and Hyperion? You're so full of crappypasta stereotypes, just add a looping eerie song An action figure moving itself? Please, I'll break you lkie your lenses A real violator of this failure needing help, I decimate all defences The least scary pasta since ravioli, that's you in a pinch You stole my time here just like Christmas by the Grinch Forgotten Spider-Man: I'll have to take all your time when I take your head You'll be like Kane, or LE pastas - definitely dead Better than Batman, Superman and good old Steve Carnage is useless with morals, so you better leave My classmates would look on in horror - if any were left Forget the robber, Ben's death on me, and YOU'RE NEXT! Hints e Poll: Who won this Spider-filled battle? Forgotten Spider-Man The Spider As no-one guessed who Jeff was facing before now, this is made to be obvious: Category:Blog posts